Proof of Worth
by L. J. McMahon
Summary: Emma and Regina have been married for three years, but they are now only hours away from signing divorce papers. What went wrong? Warnings: sex; dub-con (not really, but just to be safe)


**A/N: I didn't think there were enough SQ divorce fics, so I decided to write one. Let me know what you think! My other stories will finally be updated once finals week is over on Thanksgiving. I will also begin work on a _When Harry Met Sally_ SQ fic. To the anon who sent me the prompt of possessive sex and jealousy of Emma and Neal, I've decided to add what I wrote for that into this story. Look out for it in further chapters. If you want your own copy of that scene specifically (it is much deserved) then shoot me a DM with your name so I can send it to you. I don't bite, I swear! **

Proof of Worth

The guest room bed was cold, as it always was, when Emma laid down to her last night's sleep in the house that had been hers for over three years. Her first few hours of sleep were restless, as they always were, since the separation, but her latest fight with Regina was replaying in her head, and it made those first few hours particularly painful.

* * *

"I _gave up on _you?!" _Regina asked._

"You _asked_ me _to get a divorce! Yes, you gave up on me, on us!" Emma threw her arms up in defeat._

"_Oh well, I would expect nothing less from the daughter of the Charmings…!"_

_Emma flinched at the reminder that, for the past month, she's had to accept her old and new identity as the daughter of fairytale characters._

"_Emma, do not, for even one second, think that my proactive choice to draw up divorce papers makes me the one that wanted this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, Dear, that you gave up on this relationship long ago and I simply had the nerve, that you lacked, to end it."_

_Angry blood rushed to the surface of Emma's cheeks as her eyes widened. "Well, can you blame me?! You were keeping a pretty big secret for five years!"_

"_So you admit it," Regina stated calmly, "you gave up on our relationship."_

"_No—I, I…." Emma pounded her tight fists against her forehead as the frustration overtook her. "I didn't! Okay?! I didn't give up, but you dropped a pretty big bombshell on me and I've had a little bit of trouble handling it!" Her last words were practically a growl._

_Regina took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before floating around the kitchen counter to stand directly opposite her wife. "Yes." She unwrapped Emma's arms from their place guarding her chest and held them still at Emma's side. _

"_What?"_

"_Yes, I can blame you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For giving up on us."_

"_I told you I did—"_

"_Yes you did. And, I can blame you, because for all my evil deeds and all my deception I still made the promise of 'for better or for worse' with every last bit of good that was left in my blackened heart. And…now that 'worse' has come you have shown that you did not make that promise with nearly the same conviction."_

_Emma was sure once Regina's hands left her wrists that she would slap her in the face. She didn't need to, though, her words had been enough and she walked from the kitchen leaving Emma speechless behind her. _

_Emma couldn't let her leave, though. The 'fuck-you' mentality that had hung oppressively over their relationship since even before the curse had broken now goaded her. _

"_Screw you!"_

_Regina spun on her heals to, once again, face her soon-to-be ex-wife. "What did you just say?" There was genuine surprise in her voice, because, for all the times that the two had fought Emma had never been quite so crass in her come-backs. _

_Emma said her next words very carefully, like a surgeon meticulously dissecting a patient. "I said…screw you, you Evil. Fucking. Bitch."_

_Regina stepped back into the room and glowered down at Emma. She tried to contain the tears that were about to slip from her eyes. "That's 'Queen' to you."_

"_No, I'm pretty sure I meant 'bitch.'"_

_The tears finally slid down Regina's cheeks and Emma immediately regretted what she had said. She knew that the only person who Regina would ever have the courage to cry in front of was herself, little did she know that one day she would be the cause of those tears. _

_Regina straightened back up as quickly as possible and wiped her own cheeks before Emma could reach out and do it by rote. "Well, then, my point has been made. Thank you for your help in proving my fear that even my own wife isn't capable of loving every part of me." She began to walk out before turning again toward Emma. "You haven't even looked at me for the past four weeks. Even when we had nothing else we had our attraction for each other. You find me revolting at this point…. It's no matter, the papers will be signed tomorrow."_

_Emma hated that about Regina: how she always assumed she knew what Emma felt and thought. For the most part, Regina was right on the mark, except when it came to what she thought Emma's image of _her_ was. That, she had always gotten wrong. Emma wanted to scream after her that she was wrong, as always, and that she was so desperately sad and disappointed that after five years she still hadn't convinced Regina of just how wrong she was. She wanted to scream all of this, but Regina was already up the stairs and on her way to the bedroom that used to be theirs._

* * *

Emma rolled over to try and gain some sort of comfortable positioning, but it didn't matter if every piece of sheet was chartered, she was not going to sleep. Regina's words haunted her in the silence and darkness of the room. _"You find me revolting at this point." _Never, under any circumstance, could Regina every be 'revolting' to Emma. She was her wife, her soul mate, her ultimate enemy, her source of complete happiness and total despair, and she was beautiful in so many ways. Regina's dark-side could never spoil that for her wife. How could Emma tell Regina that every time she left a room, Emma couldn't help but gape at her silhouette? How could she tell her that she still wanted to run her fingers through her dark hair whenever it tilted a little too closely toward her eyes? How could she tell her that no matter how angry she made her, Emma would still want to wipe tears from Regina's face, because it killed her to see her wife upset? How could she tell her any of these things and actually be heard? She had been saying them since their wedding day and they had yet to get through to the stubborn mayor.

Maybe it was for a last goodbye, maybe an attempt at nostalgia, or maybe it was Emma's last ditch effort to prove to Regina that she was loved, but she found herself slipping from under the guest's sheets and tip-toeing toward the master bedroom.

Regina hadn't been sleeping, but her eyes were tightly shut. She heard the bedroom door creek and jumped to a sitting position at the sound. She was afraid the pitchforks and torches of the townspeople had finally come to devour her. Instead she saw the familiar outline of her wife, in boy-shorts and a tank-top.

"It's just me," Emma's dark face whispered.

"Just?!" Regina whispered furiously. "You are not allowed in this room anymore."

Emma didn't respond, she simple stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her, quietly so as not to wake Henry. Her face became visible to Regina in the light of the full-moon streaming through the open window. Her blond curls glowed like the halo of an angel. Before Regina could protest, she knelt on the end of the bed and began to climb in next to her wife.

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

Emma's gaze was determined and she held Regina's confused eyes with her own as she rested on her heels. "Proving to you that I do not find you 'revolting.'"

"Emma we can't." It came out softer than Regina had intended. Her hands pushed against Emma's chest as she straddled Regina and leaned toward her.

Emma ignored her and pushed her hands down before kissing her deeply, yet cautiously on the lips. Regina relaxed into Emma's hold momentarily before shoving her off and to the side on her back.

"No."

Emma reached over again and Regina pushed her sharply back down on the mattress. "I said 'no,' Emma!"

Emma ignored her, once again, and slid her hand under Regina's nightgown and across her abdomen. Regina sighed and then pulled Emma's hand away. Emma tried for another kiss and was met with a flat palm on her cheek rather than lips. She finally retracted and held her face in betrayal.

It didn't last long until it turned into a dangerous and cold rage. She pushed Regina back down and slammed her arms above her head, straddling her. She leaned down and bit Regina's neck hard enough to leave a mark, there was no love in it. Regina whined in pain, still being careful not to be too loud. Regina kicked her legs furiously, but Emma clenched her knees to keep her in place. Then Emma slapped her just as she had done. Regina turned her face away and fell limp in defeat.

After a few moments of silence she turned her gaze back to Emma and asked simply, "Why?"

Emma furrowed her brow in anger and lust and hatred and love and confusion. She thought about her answer carefully before responding. "…Proof! Proof that I will always love you, no matter what happens." Her voice broke.

"Never all of me. You will never be able to love _all_ of me."

"You don't know that!"

"I do," she said resolutely.

Emma's head dropped and her blond curls fell defeated over her face. "Please?"

"What?"

"Please. I haven't touched you in weeks, please, before I can never touch you again…."

Regina considered this. She did so for so long that Emma nearly got up and left, but before she could, Regina grabbed her face and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Emma whined and pounded her fist on the pillow before giving in and devouring the last bits of her wife that she could.

Emma moved slightly to position her bare thigh between Regina's and she rubbed herself up and down Regina's leg through her underwear. When Regina tilted her head back in ecstasy Emma took the opportunity to kiss her chin and her neck and the spot where she'd bitten her.

Regina pushed Emma further down and when Emma reached her wife's core she pushed her night-gown around her waist and pulled her panties down around her knees. She wrapped her long arms around Regina's thighs and pressed her palms against her stomach to hold her in place before licking her clit lightly. It had been so long that, just as Emma was, Regina was already soaking wet. Proof of her arousal coated the insides of her thighs. Emma licked it up toward her clit and sucked on it gently, making Regina jerk up toward her mouth. When Regina moaned, Emma buried her tongue deep inside her wife and began circling it. Needing contact, she freed one of her hands and slid it into her own underwear, pushing on her clit hard and then sliding two fingers deep inside of herself. She pumped them in and out in rhythm with her tongue and with Regina's movements.

"Stop."

Emma froze in fear. Regina tugged Emma's head up to meet her eyes. Emma looked at her in confusion.

Regina tilted her head sympathetically and said, "come here."

She guided Emma to slide back up to her face. They kissed. Then, Regina desperately tugged Emma's boy shorts down just enough to snake her hand between Emma's legs and continue what Emma had been doing before. But, as always, Regina was much better at it. Emma began thrusting onto Regina's curled fingers and she slid three of her own into Regina. They rocked back and forth in an erotic rhythm as their breath mingled. They had been doing it so long that they both knew just when the other was going to come, and, often, they came at the same time.

Eventually, they both came hard and the sheets were wet with sweat and cum. Emma kissed Regina one last time before sliding to the side and wrapping her arms tightly around her wife.

"You'll have to be back in the guest room before Henry gets up for school."

"I know."

They both slept soundly for the first time in a month.


End file.
